Grand Theft Fail: Series One - A Whole New Take
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: A eleven episode spoof of the Grand Theft Auto series set in real life New York heading towards 9/11. This series was created by my friend, and I was lucky to bring it over to the Fanfiction site (albeit a couple of changes; date, names).
1. Episode 1: Pilot - Part 1

Grand Theft Fail

Episode 1 – Pilot: Part 1

NEW YORK CITY STREETS February 1 2001

1723

(We see two cars and a motorbike go past.)

? 1: You sure a motorbike is a good vehicle?

(Title reads: Matthew)

? 2: Nah. Just wanted to be a badass

(Title reads: Nikko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV)

? 3: Just come on, it's only half a mile away.

(Title reads: Ivan)

MATTHEW: Watch out!

(Nikko flies out from his motorbike and into the air)

NIKKO: Holy!

(He lands on his two feet, scraping his leather shoes)

NIKKO: I've had better landings  
(He looks at his shoes)

NIKKO: I have to buy another pair of shoes.

NEW YORK CITY BANK

February 1 2001

1730

IVAN: Okay, You guys have the right to remain silent or we will shoot you guys all to hell.

BANK OWNER: RUN!

(Everyone hides and runs, People are shot)  
(The bank owner calls 911)

POLICE ANWSER MACHINE [OC]: Hello, what is your problem?

BANK OWNER: There is a guy, right in front of my bank and is shooting the customers and now the lights?

POLICE ANWSER MACHINE [OC]: An officer will be with you in a moment.

NEW YORK, OUTSIDE THE WORLD TRADE CENTRE

February 1 2001

1735

(A shot of the World Trade Centre, RIP)

POLICE RADIO [OC]: Hello, any officers off duty we have a Bank Robbery in downtown New York move in now.

NEW YORK STREETS

February 1 2001

1745

POLICE OFFICER: I see them.

(He shoots out a bullet)

ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE NEW YORK CITY BANK

February 1 2001

1750

(Matthew throws a bomb at the police landing on the street, which blows up)

MATTHEW: Hell Yeah!

THE PARKING LOT OF THE NEW YORK CITY BANK

February 1 2001

1759

NIKKO: Let's get the hell out of here before the cops murder us for robbing that bank.

IVAN: Who the hell would want to spend a life sentence in Jail?

OUTSIDE THE NEW YORK BANK

February 1 2001

1803

POLICE OFFICER: Who are those criminals?

BANK OWNER: Whoever they are, they stole my banks money! Now we are going to become Bankrupt! That is not a joke, by the way.

POLICE OFFICER: They will come back; all criminals do come back afterwards.

OUTSIDE THE NEW YORK BANK

February 1 2001

1830

REPORTER: Just this evening, the New York bank saw an eruptive cash shortage as three criminals who are not named broke into the bank and stole the money. The owner of the bank saw everything and we are going to ask. What happened this afternoon?

BANK OWNER: Well it was about half past five as a guy carrying a gun interrupted us and shot a couple people and the lights for some reason. The police forces couldn't handle this much of violence until a bomb dropped on a couple of them.

REPORTER: Well folks, you heard it here first this is reporter Vicky Vales signing out for the 6 O' Clock News.

(The screen is turned off like someone was watching on TV)


	2. Episode 2: Pilot - Part 2

Grand Theft Fail

Episode 2 – Pilot: Part 2

NEW YORK, EMPTY HOUSE

February 1 2001

1833

MATTHEW: For thanks for our latest achievement we are going to drink the last of the stolen beer bottles.

NIKKO: To us!

MATTHEW: To us!

ALL: To us!

NEW YORK, EMPTY HOUSE

February 1 2001

2156

(Everyone has gone to sleep and Nikko just wakes up)

NIKKO (Drunkly): Guys?

(He goes to the sofa to watch TV)

NEW YORK, TV NEWS STUDIO

February 1 2001

2200

VICKY VALES: Earlier today we reported about the New York bank seeing an eruptive cash shortage as three criminals who are still not named broke into the bank and stole money. The police finally, after 6 hours have found some evidence.

POLICE CHIEF: We have found out...

NEW YORK, EMPTY HOUSE

February 1 2001

2203

(The other two drunken people wake up to watch the news)

NEW YORK POLICE STATION

February 1 2001

2203

POLICE CHIEF: If you have the license of R0CK 1996, Please turn yourself in NOW!

BROOKLYN BRIDGE

February 2 2001

0001

NIKKO: The bike is gone!

MATTHEW: Come on guys!

CARMEN ORTIZ (In Nikko's Memory): Sayonara, Nikko.

NIKKO: Sayonara. Forever

NEW YORK ROOFTOP'S

February 2 2001

0100

NIKKO (OC): After that we became the group of New York, being the criminals of the new decade. We are the Grand Theft Gang. Saving a girl's ass isn't our thing, that's the authorities. We are against the authorities, outside the United Nations and the World Trade Centre but never outside our own place. We stay in New York, never Brooklyn or Boston always New York.

COUNTDOWN TO DOOMSDAY FOR NEW YORK

0 YEARS

9 MONTHS

7 DAYS

7 HOURS

46 MINUTES

30 SECONDS


	3. Episode 3: Countdown - Part 1

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 3: COUNTDOWN: PART 1

NEW YORK ROOFTOP'S

February 2 2001

0100

NIKKO (OC): After that we became the group of New York, being the criminals of the new decade. We are the Grand Theft Gang. Saving a girl's ass isn't our thing, that's the authorities. We are against the authorities, outside the United Nations and the World Trade Centre but never outside our own place. We stay in New York, never Brooklyn or Boston always New York.

COUNTDOWN TO DOOMSDAY FOR NEW YORK

0 YEARS

9 MONTHS

7 DAYS

7 HOURS

46 MINUTES

30 SECONDS

9 DAYS LATER

COUNTDOWN TO DOOMSDAY FOR NEW YORK

0 YEARS

9 MONTHS

0 DAYS

0 HOURS

00 MINUTES

00 SECONDS

NEW YORK, EMPTY HOUSE

February 11 2001

08:46:30

MATTHEW: Come on, Nikko!

(Nikko looks at the clock)

(PHYSIC FLASHFORWARD)

NEW YORK, NORTH WORLD TRADE CENTER

September 11 2001

**08:46:15**

(Nikko looks at the clock before jumping out)

NEW YORK, OUTSIDE THE SOUTH TRADE CENTER

February 11 2001

09:03:02

(Nikko looks at his watch)

(PHYSIC FLASHFORWARD)

NEW YORK, OUTSIDE THE SOUTH WORLD TRADE CENTER

September 11 2001

**09:03:02**

(United Airlines Flight 175 hits the second tower, 17 minutes after the first tower is in flames)  
NIKKO: What the hell is happening here?  
MATTHEW: It's hell, Hell is desending on us.

NEW YORK, THE HIGHEST FLOOR OF THE SOUTH WORLD TRADE CENTER

February 11 2001

09:24

MATTHEW: Downloaded the files onto the memory stick.

(The trio go down the lift to outside)

NEW YORK, OUTSIDE THE SOUTH WORLD TRADE CENTER

February 11 2001

09:27

(The police are back)

NIKKO: Fantastic!

NEW YORK STREETS

February 11 2001

09:29

POLICE OFFICER: We got you now!

IVAN: Here!  
NIKKO: A dark alleyway.

MATTHEW: GO!

(All three of the gang go into the alley)

NEW YORK STREETS, ALLEYWAY

February 11 2001

09:35

(All three are gone)

POLICE OFFICER: Where are they?

(They jump down)

MATTHEW: Looking for us?

POLICE OFFICER: Holy BLEEP! Get the BLEEPing criminals!

(They start shooting at the three)

(They grapple up)


	4. Episode 4: Countdown - Part 2

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 4: COUNTDOWN: PART 2

NEW YORK, EMPTY HOUSE

February 11 2001

1000

COUNTDOWN TO DOOMSDAY FOR NEW YORK

0 YEARS

8 MONTHS

37 DAYS

23 HOURS

46 MINUTES

30 SECONDS

(Nikko turns on the TV)

NEW YORK, TV STUDIO

February 11 2001

1001

VICKY: After what had happened 10 days ago, the criminals have struck again. This time they struck at the South World Trade Centre and downloaded the files of all the documents of 2000 and then scared some cops and spray – painted a wall. We go to Kent for more.

KENT LOCKMAN (Yes, an obvious reference to Kent Brockman off the Simpsons): Kent, live at New York City where our three criminals have striked again. Twice, this time! Both at the South World Trade Centre and an alleyway. We are here at the first site, the South World Trade Centre where the criminals have hit. So we have the head of security here. So tell us how did you find out sir?

? (John O Neil was August 23, 2001. RIP): Well, it was about 10 minutes after they had left, I checked the cameras from the South Tower and I could see figures and they had stolen a memory stick. I checked with an employee of the South Tower and he said the files from the 2000 area were gone. The alleyway stuff is all new information.


	5. Episode 5: Movie Suicide 101 - Part 1

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 5: MOVIE SUICIDE 101: PART 1

PREVIOUSLY

VICKY: After what had happened 10 days ago, the criminals have struck again. This time they struck at the South World Trade Centre and downloaded the files of all the documents of 2000.

17 DAYS LATER

_COUNTDOWN TO NEW YORK DOOMSDAY_

_8 MONTHS_

_11 DAYS_

_0 HOURS_

_25 MINUTES_

0 SECONDSNEW YORK EMPTY HOUSE

**Wednesday 28 February 2001**

**0821**

(Nikko is on the computer)

NIKKO: Hey guys, Make sure I'm reading this well. Columbia Pictures are filming Spider – Man & Men In Black II In New York.

MATTHEW: Yes, you are reading it right.

IVAN: So, when are they filming?

NIKKO: Spider – Man is about halfway through March and Men In Black II is halfway through April.

MATTHEW: Well, we will get in somehow.

IVAN: What about the guards and stuff

NIKKO: Prosthetics! There is a guy who does prosthetics near here.

MATTHEW: One of us will have to be a woman.

NIKKO: I'll do it.

15 DAYS LATER

_COUNTDOWN TO NEW YORK DOOMSDAY_

_8 MONTHS_

_37 DAYS_

_0 HOURS_

_25 MINUTES_

_0 SECONDS_

FIFTH AVENUE 42ND STREET  
MANHATTAN  
NEW YORK NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY

**Wednesday 15 March 2001**

**FILMING OF SPIDER – MAN (THE 2002 FILM)**

**0821**

(All three guys are just them- selves except they shirt up as high scholars and shave their stubble)

NIKKO: Prosthetics are much better guys, you really feel like you are a different person in a different life.

MATTHEW: You just love this because Stan Lee will be in it.

NIKKO: Probably as a cameo.

1 Take LaterNIKKO: Let's go.

?: Hello.

MATTHEW: Who the hell are you?

?: Okay, guys. This is where it gets complicated!

(It reveals as Bella, Nikko's second girlfriend)


	6. Episode 6: Movie Suicide 101 - Part 2

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 6: MOVIE SUICIDE 101: PART 2

PREVIOUSLYFIFTH AVENUE 42ND STREET  
MANHATTAN  
NEW YORK NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY

**Wednesday 15 March 2001**

**FILMING OF SPIDER – MAN (THE 2002 FILM)**

**0821**

1 Take LaterNIKKO: Let's go.

?: Hello.

MATTHEW: Who the hell are you?

?: Okay, guys. This is where it gets complicated!

(It reveals as Bella, Nikko's second girlfriend)

NIKKO: Bella, I haven't seen you in 2 years, 3 Months and 14 days.

Liberty City Bridge

**Liberty City**

**Friday 1 January 1999**

**0030**

(Both Nikko and Bella are on the bridge, their feet hang out and their eyes looking at the moon)

NIKKO: Wow, that moon is so big.

BELLA: It blocks the view of the city.

NIKKO: Unless you were an evil supervillian who wanted to steal the moon.

BELLA: Happy 1999!

NIKKO: You two.

BELLA: Will you think we might last to 2000?

NIKKO: Maybe?

(He stands up and gets his bag)

BELLA: Where are you going, Nikko?

NIKKO: New York City.

BELLA: Will you be back?

NIKKO: Maybe.

BELLA: If you aren't back by 2000. I will find you.

**February 1999**

**March 1999**

April 1999

**May 1999**

**June 1999**

**July 1999**

**August 1999**

**September 1999**

**October 1999**

**November 1999**

**December 1999**

Liberty City Bridge

**Liberty City**

**Saturday 1 January 2000**

**0030**

BELLA: I'm getting that bas-

(She goes out)

**February 2000**

**March 2000**

**April 2000**

**May 2000**

**June 2000**

**July 2000**

**August 2000**

**September 2000**

**October 2000**

**November 2000**

**December 2000**

January 2001

**711 Store**

**Brooklyn **

**February 1 2001**

**1830**

REPORTER (OC): Just this evening, the New York bank saw an eruptive cash shortage as three criminals who are not named broke into the bank and stole the money. The owner of the bank saw everything and we are going to ask. What happened this afternoon?

BANK OWNER (OC): Well it was about half past five as a guy carrying a gun interrupted us and shot a couple people and the lights for some reason. The police forces couldn't handle this much of violence until a bomb dropped on a couple of them.

REPORTER (OC): Well folks, you heard it here first this is reporter Vicky Vales signing out for the 6 O' Clock News.

BELLA: Got you now.

**711 Store**

**New York**

February 1 2001

**2200**

VICKY VALES (OC): Earlier today we reported about the New York bank seeing an eruptive cash shortage as three criminals who are still not named broke into the bank and stole money. The police finally, after 6 hours have found some evidence.

POLICE CHIEF (OC): We have found out that the three criminals have a piece of evidence, a motorbike which if you have the license of R0CK 1996, Please turn yourself in NOW!

February 2 2001

**February 3 2001**

**February 4 2001**

**February 5 2001**

**February 6 2001**

**February 7 2001**

**February 8 2001**

**February 9 2001**

**February 10 2001**

**Unknown Bar**

**February 11 2001**

VICKY (OC): After what had happened 10 days ago, the criminals have struck again. This time they struck at the South World Trade Centre and downloaded the files of all the documents of 2000 and then scared some cops and spray – painted a wall. We go to Kent for more.

KENT LOCKMAN (OC) (Yes, an obvious reference to Kent Brockman off the Simpsons): Kent, live at New York City where our three criminals have striked again. Twice, this time! Both at the South World Trade Centre and an alleyway. We are here at the first site, the South World Trade Centre where the criminals have hit. So we have the head of security here. So tell us how did you find out sir?

? (OC) (John O Neil was August 23, 2001. RIP): Well, it was about 10 minutes after they had left, I checked the cameras from the South Tower and I could see figures and they had stolen a memory stick. I checked with an employee of the South Tower and he said the files from the 2000 area were gone. The alleyway stuff is all new information.

Present Day NIKKO: You have been stalking me for a year?

BELLA: Yep.

MATTHEW: Everynight, he also has bad dreams.

BELLA: God.

(ALL LAUGH)


	7. Episode 7: Portal Disaster Game - Part 1

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 7: TELEPORTAL DISASTER GAME: PART 1

March 15 2001 NIKKO: You have been stalking me for a year?

BELLA: Yep.

MATTHEW: Everynight, he also has bad dreams.

BELLA: God.

(ALL LAUGH)

Present Day

COUNTDOWN: 4 MONTHS; 4 DAYS.

INT. EMPTY HOUSE [DAY]

MATTHEW: I love Will Smith now.

NIKKO: Really, before you hated him.

BELLA: This is what you do guys, Rob a bank; download files and then go on movies?

MATTHEW: Well, robbing a bank was I's idea. I chose to download files and Nikko was for the movies.

BELLA: You are like the Saints Row Gang.

Frozen Time

NARRATOR: Yes we know that the Saints Row didn't appear until 2006, but GTA 3 didn't appear until October 2001.

CAMERAMAN (whispering): Narrator, stop narrating please.

Present Day

(A light shines through)

MATTHEW: Where the hell is this light coming from?

(They all disappear)

**INT**. **APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 1**

(All four wake up)

MATTHEW: Damn!

NIKKO: I have had worse nights than that. But those were a pile of BLEEP compared to this.

BELLA: Where are we?

NIKKO: Aperture Science.

ALL (Except NIKKO): What?

NIKKO: Before I met you two and while I was away from Liberty City. I worked here, it was for about 4 months until I stole secrets from the company. Last time I was here, I heard they were making a Portal Gun.

I: What's a Portal Gun?

NIKKO: A gun that you can use to get to places. Like if I wanted to get out of jail. I would use it get out.

GLADOS: Good Morning Subjects. (Then scans Nikko) and former colleague. Welcome to Aperture Science and...

NIKKO: Just get to the stuff already.

GLADOS: You four are in a maze that you can't get out of. There is a Portal Gun hidden somewhere.

(A Portal appears and all four go into a portal)

**INT**. **APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 2**

(They see a block)

NIKKO (Sarcastic): Oh My God! A Block!

(He picks it up and drops it on the button)

MATTHEW: Easy enough.

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 3**

(They sneak across to see four Portal Guns)

MATTHEW: They made four?

NIKKO: They planed only one at my time.

BELLA: They probably knew we were coming.

NIKKO: Between a year?

(A Portal appears and all go and get their Portal guns)

BELLA: I look Badass.

NIKKO: Of course you do.

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 4**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 5**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 6**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 7**

(We get glimpses)

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 8**

(They start to walk until they look at the exit)

(Nikko takes 2 steps)

NIKKO: Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!

MATTHEW: ALL- ONSY!

BELLA: Oh for God Sake!

(They all jump)

TO BE CONTINUED

IN GRAND THEFT FAIL: SEASON 1 EPISODE EIGHT: TELEPORTAL DISASTER GAME: PART 1

NARRATOR: Now this episode is based off the 2007 game Portal, which was exclusive to, the...

(He gets taken out)

NARRATOR: Who's going to narrate next episode if I'm gone.


	8. Episode 8: Portal Disaster Game - Part 2

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 8: TELEPORTAL DISASTER GAME: PART 2

**PREVIOUSLY**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 8**

(They start to walk until they look at the exit)

(Nikko takes 2 steps)

NIKKO: Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!

MATTHEW: ALL- ONSY!

BELLA: Oh for God Sake!

(They all jump)

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE ROOM 9 (They walk away, in a kind of a The A Team walk) NIKKO: Oh god, if were not to jump there, that would have been a gruesome death.  
MATTHEW: Nikko, we could have used the Portal Gun. NIKKO: You little... BELLA: At least we got through there. MATTHEW: Let's keep moving, it might get harder as we go along. INT. APERTURE SCIENCE **ROOM 10** (For the next the ten rooms we get glimpses again.) INT. APERTURE SCIENCE ROOM 11 INT. APERTURE SCIENCE ROOM 12 INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 13**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 14**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 15**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 16**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 17**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 18**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 19**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 20**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 21**

(Three pathways, still lead to the all the next rooms)

NIKKO: I'll go centre.

MATTHEW: I, go on that right one and we will for the left.

NIKKO: See you in Hell.

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 22**

(For the next the fifteen rooms we get glimpses again, but on each other side of the room and the name.)

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 23 – The Water Flow**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 24 – Inside the Falls**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 25 – Cavern 1**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 26 – Cavern 2**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 27 – Cavern 3**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 28 – Outside The Cavern 1**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 29 – Outside The Cavern 2**

INT. APERTURE SCIENCE

**ROOM 30 – High Tech City 1**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 31 – High Tech City 2**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 32 – Inside High Tech City Base 1**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 33 – Inside High Tech City Base 2**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 34 – Down the Tube 1**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 35 – Down the Tube 2**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 36 – Down the Tube 3**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 37 – Down the Tube 4**

(This is the end of the Tube, and they have to jump to a crumbling platform to their doom or a Warp Pipe (COPYRIGHT – NINTENDO) to the next room.

BELLA: Do we go up or down?

MATTHEW: Up? Down? Both?

NIKKO: No we all go down.

Are you ready?

3

2

1

FLY!

BELLA: We can't fly!

NIKKO: I was trolling you! (He does a LOL face)

(Alex is doing a WTF? Face)

NEW NARRATOR: Will all four of our main cast die? Will we find out if GLADOS is the main villain or not? Stay tuned, same time, same fanfiction site.


	9. Episode 9: Portal Disaster Game - Part 3

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 9: TELEPORTAL DISASTER GAME: PART 3

**PREVIOUSLY**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 37 – Down the Tube 4**

(This is the end of the Tube, and they have to jump to a crumbling platform to their doom or a Warp Pipe (COPYRIGHT – NINTENDO) to the next room.

BELLA: Do we go up or down?

MATTHEW: Up? Down? Both?

NIKKO: No we all go down.

Are you ready?

3

2

1

FLY!

BELLA: We can't fly!

NIKKO: I was trolling you! (He does a LOL face)

(Alex is doing a WTF? Face)

NEW NARRATOR: Will all four of our main cast die? Will we find out if GLADOS is the main villain or not? Stay tuned, same time, same fanfiction site.

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOMS 38 TO 40 – Underground**

NIKKO: We made it guys, no more of that annoying BLEEP.

MATTHEW: Unless you count the Indiana Jones reference behind us.

(As that line is being said. The boulder starts moving and then the four run)

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 41**

(For the next the seven rooms we get glimpses again.)

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 42**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 43**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 44**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 45**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 46**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 47**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 48**

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE**

**ROOM 49**

NIKKO: I have counted 49 rooms. This next one is the last.

(Puts in the password, ELIPISIS – reference to the 2006 Casino Royale)

**INT. APERTURE SCIENCE **

**ROOM 50 – THE FINAL BOSS**

NIKKO: Oh.

GLADOS: Hello subjects and welcome to the final room and I will now reveal my second form

(It takes 3 minutes later, WOW!)

GLADOS 2: I AM GLADOS 2.

MATTHEW: SPAM NOW!

**15 MINUTES OF SPAMING LATER**

GLADOS 2: Error, EROOR! *Blue Screen of Death*

NIKKO: IT'S GOING TO BLOW!

(And it does)

**August 23 2001**

(They look outside)

BELLA: It's New York; we were in New York the whole entire time.

MATTHEW: It's August.

BELLA: We were there for 3 Months?

NIKKO: Guys, Our Time may be up if you don't trust me. The Nightmares I have are real and they will destroy New York and us if we don't react soon. We have to destroy American Airlines 11 & 175. I could save the world but lose all of you.


	10. Episode 10: World Trade Plan: Part 1

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 10: WORLD TRADE PLAN: PART 1

**August 23 2001**

(They look outside)

BELLA: It's New York; we were in New York the whole entire time.

MATTHEW: It's August.

BELLA: We were there for 3 Months?

NIKKO: Guys, Our Time may be up if you don't trust me. The Nightmares I have are real and they will destroy New York and us if we don't react soon. We have to destroy American Airlines 11 & 175. I could save the world but lose all of you.

September 1 2001 COUNTDOWN: 10 DAYS.EXT. JOHN F KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

NIKKO: I'll take down Airlines 11, Matthew for 175. You two take down Al-Quidea (except Osama Bin Larden).

**INT. AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 11**

NIKKO: Goodbye, You Bas-.

(Shoots the controls)

**EXT. JOHN F KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

(All four walk out of the airport with the then exploding two planes.)

NIKKO: This

I: Is

MATTHEW: Da

BELLA: Sh**!

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light.

And I might know of our future,  
But then, you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together.  
Only you know if we shall last!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valour you waited, never came!  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
There's a furball with one last chance!

And I might know of our future,  
But then you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?  
Look around you, then you may realize,  
Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?  
We can all try to change the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

=INSTRUMENTAL=

Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right,  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)

And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)

September 11 2001

**COUNTDOWN: 0 HOURS, 46 MINUTES**

NIKKO: 45 Minutes

44 Minutes

43 Minutes

42 Minutes

41 Minutes

40 Minutes

39 Minutes

38 Minutes

37 Minutes

36 Minutes

35 Minutes

34 Minutes

33 Minutes

32 Minutes

31 Minutes

30 Minutes

29 Minutes

28 Minutes

27 Minutes

26 Minutes

25 Minutes

24 Minutes

23 Minutes

22 Minutes

21 Minutes

20 Minutes

19 Minutes

18 Minutes

17 Minutes

16 Minutes

15 Minutes

14 Minutes

13 Minutes

12 Minutes

11 Minutes

10 Minutes

09 Minutes

08 Minutes

07 Minutes

06 Minutes

05 Minutes

04 Minutes

03 Minutes

02 Minutes

01 Minute

**08:46:30**

**FIND OUT IN THE SEASON ONE FINALE OF GRAND THEFT FAIL AND THE MOVIE COMING VERY SOON.**


	11. Episode 11: World Trade Plan: Part 2

GRAND THEFT FAIL

EPISODE 11: WORLD TRADE PLAN: PART 2

September 11 2001

**COUNTDOWN: 0 HOURS, 46 MINUTES**

NIKKO: 45 Minutes

44 Minutes

43 Minutes

42 Minutes

41 Minutes

40 Minutes

39 Minutes

38 Minutes

37 Minutes

36 Minutes

35 Minutes

34 Minutes

33 Minutes

32 Minutes

31 Minutes

30 Minutes

29 Minutes

28 Minutes

27 Minutes

26 Minutes

25 Minutes

24 Minutes

23 Minutes

22 Minutes

21 Minutes

20 Minutes

19 Minutes

18 Minutes

17 Minutes

16 Minutes

15 Minutes

14 Minutes

13 Minutes

12 Minutes

11 Minutes

10 Minutes

09 Minutes

08 Minutes

07 Minutes

06 Minutes

05 Minutes

04 Minutes

03 Minutes

02 Minutes

01 Minute

**08:46:30**

NEW YORK

NIKKO V/O: As I write this letter to you on Tuesday the 11th Of September 2001, we have saved New York City from being blown up from Terrorists, well except the Pentagon. But we still have saved the world from half of annialation. I am getting ready to buy a Nintendo GameCube and Super Smash Brothers Melee for Christmas 2001. Why? Well, I have seen the Playstation 2 and the Xbox, and nothing appeals to me. What? You are going to say, GET HALO COMBAT EVOVLED! I used to play Mario on the Nintendo Entertainment System, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the Nintendo 64. Sayonara Nikko.

OPEN YOUR HEART – NIKKO'S THEME

Thunder, rain and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign  
Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make  
All the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone  
Who are we? What can we do?  
You and I are same in the way that  
We have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not  
There is no way I can lose

Can't hold on much longer  
But I will never let go!  
I know it's a one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last!  
I'm not gonna think this way  
Nor will I count on others!  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do!  
Open your heart, it's gonna be alright

Ancient cities blazing  
Shadows keep attacking  
Little children crying  
Confusion, hopeless anger

I don't know what it can be  
But you drive me crazy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick  
You won't have it your own way

Can't hold on much longer  
But I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way  
Nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do  
Open your heart, and you will see!

If it won't stop  
There will be no future for us  
Its heart's tied down by  
All the hate, gotta set it free!

I know it's one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last!  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do!  
Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer  
But I will never let go!  
I know it's a one way track  
Tell me now how long this'll last!  
I'm not gonna think this way  
Nor will I count on others!  
Close my eyes and feel it burn  
Now I see what I've gotta do!  
Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!

Open your heart  
Open your heart  
Yeah, yeeeah...

SONG FOR TEN – BELLA'S SONG

Well I woke up today  
And the world was a restless place  
It could have been that way for me

And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face  
That Christmas looking back at me

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run  
And I'll come running back to you

'Cause I followed my star  
And that's what you are  
I've had a merry time with you

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

So have a good life  
Do it for me  
Make me so proud  
Like you want me to be  
Where ever you are  
I'm thinking of you oceans apart  
I want you to know

Well I woke up today and you're on the other side  
Our time will never come again  
But if you can still dream  
Close your eyes it will seem  
That you can see me now and then

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

I AM ALL OF ME – MATTHEW'S SONG

I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall  
Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am

I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there  
(One step forward, two steps back)

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
(Here we go)

I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answers, I'll laugh and watch you fall  
Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am

I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
(One step forward, two steps back)

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
(Here we go)

I am, I am everyone, everywhere  
Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday  
I am, I am everyone, everywhere  
Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday

I am, I am, I am...  
I am, I am, I am... I am!

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
(Here we go)  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
(Here we go...)

I am, I am all of me

LIVE AND LEARN – I'S THEME

I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together.  
See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly.  
I'm crying.

Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come.  
Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody tuesday.  
Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob.

Mister city policeman sitting  
Pretty little policemen in a row.  
See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run.  
I'm crying, I'm crying.  
I'm crying, I'm crying.

Yellow mother custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye.  
Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess,  
Boy, you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob.

Sitting in an english garden waiting for the sun.  
If the sun don't come, you get a tan  
From standing in the english rain.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob goo goo g'joob.

Expert textpert choking smokers,  
Don't you think the joker laughs at you?  
See how they smile like pigs in a sty,  
See how they snied.  
I'm crying.

Semolina pilchard, climbing up the eiffel tower.  
Elementary penguin singing Hari Krishna.  
Man, you should have seen them kicking edgar allan poe.  
I am the eggman, They are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob goo goo g'joob goo goo g'joob.  
Goo goo g'joob goo

LIVE AND LET DIE – THE GRAND THEFT GANG THEME

When you were young and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
(You know you did, you know you did you know you did)  
But if this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry

Say live and let die  
(Live and let die)  
Live and let die  
(Live and let die)

What does it matter to ya  
When you got a job to do  
You gotta do it well  
You gotta give the other fellow hell

You used to say live and let live  
(You know you did, you know you did you know you did)  
But if this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry.

A/N – This is the near end of this story. All of the story that continues will be in the Movie. The next couple of chapters are the Beta and Deleted Stuff.

MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY FOR

AN AWESOME MOVIE

**GRAND THEFT FAIL: THE MOVIE**

**January 2014**


End file.
